mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png|Derpy Hooves behind Twilight Sparkle in The Return of Harmony Part 2. Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Ponies celebrating the defeat of Discord S2E02.png|Derpy's last appearance in this episode, she's behind Twilight Sparkle's tail. Lesson Zero Ponies running 2 S2E03.png|Only pony that seems to be flying is Derpy Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png|Derpy chasing the Mayor for the Smarty Pants doll. Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|She even derps when she is in love with Smarty Pants. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off. Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Locked in battle with the Mayor. Luna Eclipsed Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png |Bobbin for apples with Golden Harvest. Derpy plug S2E4.png|Best costume. Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|''My bad.'' Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|Wrong apple... Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Derpy with her crew... Sisterhooves Social Sister Crowd S2E5.png|Derpy listening to Granny Smith. Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Derpy in the crowd. The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Derpy watching from the crowd. Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Derpy S2E6.png May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|She's in the chicken coop. Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|Close Up of Derpy inside Fluttershy's Chicken Hut. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Derpy Hooves celebrating for Rainbow Dash. Sweet and Elite Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|Derpy Hooves around left bottom corner. Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Derpy Hooves close up. Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|Cool, Derpy is in Canterlot. Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.png|Derpy in a well, interrupting a "moment" between Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings. Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png|Derpy Hooves is in the train window. Derpy On Stage S2E11.png|Derpy waves to us (no need to play "Where's Derpy"). Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png|Ohai, Cherry Fizzy. Sad Derpy S2E11.png|Derpy is sad now... Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Derping with a hat. The Last Roundup Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png|Derpy jumping on a cloud. Derpy jumping S2E14.png|Bouncing on a dangerous-looking cloud is fun Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow lectures Derpy. Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|"We don't want to cause anymore damage!" Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png|Ouch. Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png|''ZAP!!'' Derpy after being shocked by lighting S2E14.png|haha, burnt feathers, careful next time Derpy Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png|Derpy electrocuted. Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|Somepony's about to cause massive damage Derpy backs up to the pole S2E14.png|Nice work, Rainbow Dash. Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png|Nice going Derpy, now Rainbow is gonna try and fail to stop the falling object Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png|Whoopsie! Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png|What have I done? Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png|You okay, Rainbow Dash? Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|Anything I can do to help? Derpy looking sad S02E14.png|I don't think there is anything Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png|Don't even move! Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png|"In the name of Princess Celestia..." Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|Just sit there! Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|Derpy can't even sit down. Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png|Always moments before catastrophe. Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png|Derpy falls into a pit. Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png|She seems adorable looking on with those fabulous eyes of hers. Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png|You seem happy Derpy Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|Yea, Applejack! Derpy Hooves about to fall over again S2E14.png|Woo-hoo! Derpy falling over again S2E14.png|Derpy falling over again. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Derpy in the song background 1 S2E15.png#1appearence.png|Derpy's first appearance in the episode, she's on the right. Derpy in the song background 2 S2E15.png|hardcore Derpy Flying Derpy 1 S2E15.png|Like Rainbow Dash you spend quite a bit of time in the air Flying Derpy 2 S2E15.png|Who doesn't love a good Derpy scene? Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png|Super Derp Mode: Activated! Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|Here, Derpy is in the top right corner. flyingDerpy2S2E15.png|Still in the air I see Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Derpy is flying in between Fluttershy and Cloud Kicker. Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png|You definitely prefer air than ground Derpy HappyDerpy2S2E15.png|You can't be missed Derpy Activating the machine S02E15.png|Derpy watching the light show. Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png|Ok, now you're on the ground Derpy Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png|Derpy's behind The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. HiddenDerpy2S2E15.png|Again, she's behind The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. flyingDerpy3S2E15.png|Now you're back in the air. I would always be in the air, if I could fly Derpy in the corner watching S2E15.png|Derpy's in the bottom right corner. Derpyinthecorner3S2E15.png|Still in the bottom right corner. Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Derpy is speaking with Dr. Hooves on the bridge on the right. Derpy and Dr. Hooves closeup S2E17.png|Close up of the previous image. Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png|Derpy on the top left corner near "Tornado Bolt". Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Close up of the previous image. A Friend in Deed Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|Derpy in a snow globe. Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|No asparagus today... But look! A muffin on her saddlebag! Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|Derpy in the crowd at Iron Will's seminar. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19 closeup.png|Close up of the previous image. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Derpy is derping again, and she's the only one smiling in the crowd, too. Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png|Derpy is next to Iron Will's left horn. Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png|Derpy watching the flyers. Fluttershy looking at newspaper on her head S2E22.png|Derpy likes to read. Fluttershy Staring At Paper S2E22.png Fluttershy startled S2E22.png Derpy S2E22.png|Did I miss something? Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png|Keep practicing Derpy Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Most of the times it looks like you actually have a very social life Derpy Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png|Clear view of Derpy after Thunderlane leaves. Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png|Reaction from Rainbow Dash's "demonstration". excited pones S2E22.png|Wow! That made my eyes almost go straight for a second! Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png|Derpy and the other ponies motivated. Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png|A rabbit wearing a Derpy mask. Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png|The Pegasi after the first attempt at the tornado. Derpy is the only one still flying. Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png|Derpy lands with a silly expression, and her goggles the wrong way. The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png|Derpy celebrating like a pro. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Derpy at the wedding S2E26.png|Derpy staring at Cadance and Chrysalis. She's awfully nonchalant for such a grim situation. Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png|Derpy on the left, between two stallions. Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|Derpy (right) decided to uncross her eyes for the ceremony! Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|Bottom right, staring into your soul. Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Derpy is on the far left, behind the light yellow pony in the dress Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png|On the left between the Blue and White stallions |index}}